Confusion
by Schwarze-Kaninchen
Summary: "L'ambiance pesait dans l'air, quelques mésaventures venaient perturber le quotidien du jeune homme nommé Izuku Midoriya. Bien que son entourage soit affecté. Un certain Katsuki Bakugou l'était encore plus."


_Ohayo mina-san !_

 _On se retrouve pour une mini fics sur le fandom de My hero Academia :3_

 _On se le cache pas -3- c'est toujours sur le KatsuDeku *-*_

 _Alors y aura 2 chap max, je suis désolé mais les fics et moi ça fait 100 ans je ne poste jamais régulièrement donc je tiens à éviter à entamer une fiction pour la terminer 3 ans après gomen gomen ._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui voulait une vrai fics et bien j y travaille mais il va falloir patienter les cocos '3' car entre nous il faut que j'écrive des chapitres en avance sinon c'est mort mdrr enfin revenons à nos moutons c :_

 _Cette fois c'est plutôt Midoriya-kun qui nous fait un coup de gueule. C'est tellement mignon de sa part *3* (j'ai le certificat officiel que je sort pas de l'asile donc chut u.u )_

 _Disclamaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( si ça aurait été le cas ça partirait en sucette enfaite :C )_

 _Pairing : Katsuki Bakugou / Izuku Midoriya_

 _Genre : Fluffy/ Hurt/Comfort/Romance/ Yaoi ( waaaaa ça fait beaucoup d'un coup )_

 _Raiting : T_

 _Bonne lecture ! •~•_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Déception.**

On était aux alentour de 19 h, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, la nuit prenait de l'ampleur et des nuages sombres teintaient le ciel d'une légère couleur bleu marinée.

Quelque part dans cette ville qui était plongée par le calme et la sérénité, une personne n'était malheureusement pas atteinte par ce calme paisible.

En effet, un certain adolescent de 15 ans était en ce moment même cloîtré chez lui l'humeur vagabond et fou furieux, qui s'acharnait sur un malheureux crayon depuis à peine un quart d'heure. Tentant de faire ses devoirs mais en vain. Beaucoup trop énervé pour faire de ce qui pourrait être une simple équation de math. Et qui entre nous il n'en avait sérieusement rien à foutre.

"-BORDEL DE MERDE !"

Ce mot, 'phrase' raisonnait dans presque toute la maison un supplice pour les voisins d'à coté, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie pour mériter ça. Comme c'était habituel, ils savaient que ça aller pas finir de si tôt.

"-OW LE SINGE ! ARRÊTE DE CRIER SINON JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES, TU DÉRANGES LES VOISINS !"

Le blond claqua de la langue, agacé par les dis de sa mère qui devait avoir de sacré poumons d'acier pour atteindre un tel niveau de voix sonore. Cette voix qui avait faillit lui exploser les tympans dans les oreilles alors que, diable elle était en bas de l'étage entrain de préparer le dîner.

Et puis la n'est pas le problème ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se souciait des voisins ? Bordel. Il balança son pauvre crayon surement une 'victime' depuis un quart d'heur et referma sauvagement son cahier de cours, jugeant qu'il était impérativement inutile de continuer.

Vu les conditions, ce n'était même pas envisageable de bosser. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Regarder la télé y avait rien d'intéressent à cette heure ci, et il manquait plus qu'il suive une comédie à l'eau de rose qui pue la merde, et puis quoi encore. Jouer aux jeux vidéo ? Non, mauvaise idée. Il était quasiment sure au bout d'une partie ou deux il allait recommencer à piquer une crise. Il tenait trop à sa console pour ça.

Fatigué, il opta pour un rien finalement et décida de se jeter littéralement sur son lit, pensif.

Il ressentait comme une boule à l'estomac, et ça ne voulait absolument pas s'arrêter comme pour le narguer.

Pourtant il était loin d'être une personne émotive, toutes les personnes qui le connaissait ou le côtoyait pouvait suffisamment le savoir, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, il n'était pas non plus inébranlable. Les seuls sentiments qu'il pouvait manifester, c'était soit de la colère ou de l'agacement. En gros il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille sans crier ou de hurler sur tout ou n'importe quoi. Il était d'une nature calme pourtant, les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Il en avait rien à faire, malgré son tempérament à s'emporter il ne faut juste pas l'énerver c'est tout.

Bon alors dans ce cas pourquoi lui, Katsuki Bakugou, se tourne les méninges pour une petite tapette comme Deku ?

Car oui, c'était à cause de cet abruti s'il était comme ça.

Si on pouvait résumer la situation, cette espèce d'imbécile avait été... Bizarre, aujourd'hui.

Bon il l'avoue, ce n'était pas juste aujourd'hui même les jours précédant à vrai dire. Si Katsuki était le genre d'égoïste qui ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de bêtise, la il n'était carrément pas le seule, tout le monde semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

Il avait l'air ailleurs, il l'évitait ces derniers temps, mais cette fois il le toisa même pas du regard, et encore sans discrétion. Enfin, si il voulait le lui cacher il s'y été pas du tout bien prit et cela l'avait plutôt énervé.

Au bout de deux, trois fois il commença à en avoir marre. Il est allé le voir sur un coup de tète pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ses pensées. Katsuki ne ménageait jamais ses paroles étant donné qu'il a toujours été de nature cash, surtout quand il s'agissait de Deku. Après lui avoir balancé ses quatre vérités il s'attendait à un minimum de réactions. Sauf que voila... Contrairement à la réaction qu'il espérait, Deku s'était contenté de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire bêtement avant de tourner les talons.

Cette énergumène avait osé l'ignorer ! Mais il n y avait pas que çà. Son regard, son putain de regard exprimait un tel vide, et ce sourire foutait plus les jetons qu'autre chose.

Oh et puis merde ! Qu'est-ce ça pouvait lui faire au faite ? Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait à foutre de savoir comment il allait.

Evidemment.

Sauf que…

C'est singulier comme même. Il connaissait le vert depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il ne l'avait jamais vu déprimer aussi longtemps, c'était toujours la même chose. Il se remettait sur pied quoi qu'il arrive.

Il soupira, il se décida enfin à se lever de son lit pour aller se changer et mettre son pyjama afin être plus à l'aise. Pendant qu'il ôtait son haut, il se remémora de sa discussion qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi avec la miss anti gravité au début il ne la croyait pas mais maintenant, cette idée lui traversa l'esprit subitement et le mit en état de choc imitant la scène typique de la carpe sous l'eau : les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais... Et si Deku-kun était amoureux ? »

Et si elle avait raison ? C'est vrai qu'en partant de cet hypothèse, ces derniers temps il était le dernier arrivé et le premier sorti, ses innombrables retards des le matin, on parle même pas de son état d'esprit. Il a tout le temps, à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée la tète ailleurs, comme…Comme un putain d'amoureux ? Et encore ! S'il voyait quelqu'un matin et soir ?

Oh putain

Un sentiment de haine, de jalousie soudaine surgit tout d'un coup, mettant le blond dans un état de rage indescriptible.

Genre Deku qui sort avec quelqu'un ?

Quelqu'un qui l'aimait, prenait soin de lui (et manqua de s'étouffer avec la troisième supposition) faisait…d-des choses avec lui..?!

«-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Après avoir évacué sa rage haut et fort, il se calma. Quel langage fleurit tiens ce sacré Katsuki, connaissant sa mère elle serait capable de rappliquer dans sa chambre comme une hystérique mais il était trop choqué de ses révélations pour s'en préoccuper.

Il fit un mouvement de recule et tomba sur sa chaise du bureau maladroitement, et c'est la qu'il se mit une claque intérieurement. Il se trouvait comme un putain de parano, depuis quand la meuf flottante était meilleur que lui concernant Midoriya ? Deku semblait aller mal ok, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit sortir des conneries plus grosses que sois.

C'est lui qui connaissait Deku depuis qu'ils avaient appris à marcher, donc son avis ça compte pour de la merde.

Son regard. Il se remémora de son regard.

La lueur dans ses yeux exprimait de la tristesse, rien d'autre.

Certes, ce n'est pas comme si il était un expert en amour ou des relations sentimentaux, mais une chose est sure. Il connaissait assez le vert pour savoir que tout ça n'avait rien avoir, c'est tout.

Il se releva torse nu, ramassa son pull noir qui était balancé au loin y a même pas quelques minutes plus tôt et l'enfila.

Il descendit de sa chambre en prenant les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Bah oui il avait la dalle après s'être prit la gueule comme un con. Malheureusement il fit demi-tour lorsqu'il vit sa génitrice encore présente dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur d'elle (ce qui était absolument faux... Ou pas.) Il ne voulait juste pas l'entendre gueuler, le blond n'était pas d'humer à ça.

Décidément il étouffait dans cette maison, tout ça revient au fait qu'il pensait à un putain de nerd. Ses pieds l'avaient mené au balcon du salon. Il s'appuya sur le baron en fer et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à l'horizon. Et putain que ça faisait du bien un peu d'air frais.

Il resta ainsi un moment, à sentir la brise marine lui soufflait au visage. Mais quelque chose vient perturber sa tranquillité et en même temps attira son attention.

 _« Une silhouette verte ? »_

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il espérait même qu'il se trompe. De loin, sur un pont il _l'aperçu._ Ces cheveux en bataille, de couleur vert/noir jais. Oui ça ne pouvait qu'être que lui.

Alors qu'il ressentit de la colère aux premiers abords, celle-ci disparaissait bien vite laissant la panique prendre le dessus.

Qu'est ce que cet idiot était en train de foutre bordel de merde ?

 _« Il va.. Sauter dans le vide ? »_

Il se précipita hors du balcon et quitta la maison sans manquer de fermer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

« -BAKUGOU ! BON SANG OU EST-CE QUE TU VAS ?! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre à sa mère, il n'en avait rien à faire plutôt. Ce qui l'importait en ce moment c'était Deku. Quel con, ce n'était qu'un con. Combien de temps allait-il continuer à le faire chier hein ?

Il courra à s'en époumoner sans s'arrêter, le pont était juste à coté du quartier mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il ne faisait pas vite.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il accéléra donc la cadence et utilisa même son Alter pour se déplacer plus vite, si bien qu'il arriva en quelques minutes à son grand soulagement à destination.

Il était la, au bord du gouffre. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait il allait sauter !

Le blond courra à lui, le prit par la taille avant le moment fatidique et le tira brusquement à terre. Izuku sursauta au contact avant d'être plaqué au sol. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelque vienne le sauver et encore moins le fait que ça soit Kacchan. Ce dernier haletait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre haleine, il gardait cependant un œil sur Deku. Après avoir repris son souffle, Katsuki plongea son regard dans celui vert de son ami d'enfance.

Il était à terre, celui-ci n'osa pas le regarder en face et détourna les yeux, celles-ci étaient plutôt dirigées sur le sol.

 _« Il fuit, encore. »_

Ce geste le mit dans une colère noir Il en avait marre, il en avait plus qu'assez.

-Regarde moi..

Il murmura presque, si bien que le vert crut halluciner, à croire qu'il n'avait pas parlé. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua.

\- Regarde-moi putain ! J'en ai ras le cul t'entends ? J'en. Ai. Ras. Le. Cul. Ça fait de putain de semaines que t'oses plus me regarder en face ! Azy qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est quoi TON PROBLÈME ? Si tu crois que je vais être docile avec toi et bien tu rêves ! Tu vas continuer à jouer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? Je ne sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment mais ça tu vois je m'en bats les ovaires, et je ne supporterais pas çà plus longtemps merde ! Arrête de te voiler la face et ressaisis-toi un peu parce que la tu te comporte comme un gros con. Je te préviens t'as intérêt à tout me déballer toute de suite, maintenant et plus vite que ça !

Cette fois ci il avait totalement capté l'attention d'Izuku qui écarquillait des yeux face aux prostrations violentes de Kacchan. Il avait tout balancé, toute sa frustration, sa rage contenue dans ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire..

Deku avait enfin prononcé une syllabe. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole cet enfoiré ! Mais au plus grand désagrément du blond, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire ça.

-Pardon ? _cracha-t'il presque_

-Tu dis que tu n'en avais rien à faire... Alors en quoi ça te regarde ? Hein ? Le plus idiot de nous deux c'est toi. Tu ne t'ais jamais soucié de moi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu commencerais aujourd'hui ?

Katsuki resta ébahie, jamais Deku n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, sa voix était dure et ferme. Ces mots lui faisaient mal, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il serait certain que sa voix déraillerait. Soudainement il écarquilla les yeux. Deku.. Pleurait ? Avant qu'il ne pipa mots, Izuku le devança entre deux sanglots. Imperturbable :

\- J'ai toujours été inutile. Un bon à rien, un _grain de poussière_. Alors dis-moi.. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Normalement tu aurais du être le premier à ne pas être là ! Tu es encore venu pour me rabaisser ou m'humilier ? Moi aussi j'en ai marre.. Je te demanderais de me laiss-

Il put continuer car il fut interrompu par la main de Katsuki qui se claquait violemment sur sa joue droite, celle-ci devient rouge du à l'impacte. C'était plus fort que lui, sa main était partit toute seule. Par contre, il regrettait bien vite son geste.

Car c'était en larmes que Deku quitta les lieux, laissant au passage une plaie sanglante dans le cœur de Katsuki.

 _« Merde. »_

Il rentra chez lui, enragé. Il avait du mal du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était encore pire de ce qu'il pensait et maintenant le vert lui en voulait. Merde. ET MERDE.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte et claqua encore plus violemment celle-ci que lorsqu'il était sorti. Sa mère était dans le salon, elle était d'humeur à fleur de peau. D'abord son fils gueule toute la soirée et ensuite il joue les rebelle et ne respecte pas le couvre feu. Elle allait le massacrer comme à son habitude.

-Hey, abruti de fils amène-toi ici !

Elle l'agressait au moment même ou il pénétra dans le salon, mais elle se tut vite vu l'expression qu'afficha son fils qui ne l'écouta guère et entamait les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais vaut mieux le laisser tranquille en ce moment.

Le blond se dirigea vers son lit et s y jeta comme une vielle chaussette. C'était définitivement la soirée la plus pourrie de sa vie. Il se blottit dans les draps et enfouie sa tète sous son oreiller. Il n'allait pas dormir, rien qu'à l'idée ça lui faisait chier.

« Deku.. »

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre *^*_

 _Alors qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? :3_

 _J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait les personnages un peu OOC, enfin j'espère que ça n'a pas été le cas et que vous avez pris un certain plaisir à le lire x)_

 _Avouez le -3- vous adorez voir nos deux tourtereaux souffrir *o* ( Ou pas ? Rassurez moi ne donnez pas raison à ma conscience.. enfin bon ta gueule ma belle oui je sais c : )_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrivera bientôt !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critiques constructives sera la bienvenu :3 Et évidement les petits messages d'encouragement sont pas mal non plus *^*_

 _Tchus ~_


End file.
